The Pathology Research Core (PRC) provides high quality histology-related services, performed within a quality system based on CLIA standards, including preparation of microscopy slides, tissue microarray construction, immunostaining, digital image capture and analysis, laser capture microdissection, and preparation of tissues for subsequent nucleic acid or protein extraction. Most services are performed using clinical diagnostic tissues, allowing Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) investigators to take advantage of the wealth of clinical materials for biomarker discovery and validation. PRC is a critical asset in the translation of basic biology to clinical relevance by MCCC members. The Shared Resource Advisory Committee-B reviews with the PRC Director the operations, fee structure, budget, utilization, and user-satisfaction on an annual basis. MCCC leadership works with the Institutional Research Core Subcommittee to provide financial support to PRC. Dr. Flotte has 30 years' experience with research pathology as an NIH funded investigator and as research laboratory director. He has been a principal investigator, a pathology core director, space committee chair, and SPORE executive committee member. The PRC supervisor has a 4-year college degree in molecular biology and extensive management training courses through Mayo Office of Leadership and Organization Development. In 2012, PRC completed 1,122 requests for work from 173 users, 116 (67%) of whom were MCCC members. Fifty-one members had peer-reviewed support. Access to services provided by PRC is open to all Mayo investigators, including MCCC members, on a first come, first served basis. Chargebacks are structured to ensure that federally funded Mayo investigators, including MCCC members, have the lowest rates, as is required by federal regulations. Antibody optimization is fully subsidized by the MCCC for Cancer Center members. In comparison of PRC rates with 5 other academic institutions, PRC rates are significantly less than average for 9 of 11 services and within range for the other 2 services. Hours of operation are from 7:00 am to 6:00 pm Monday through Friday. Work requests can be submitted electronically at any time. Technical staff includes 9 FTE. The PRC is now located at MCR, MCA, and MCF.